


cold nights and warm hands

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I cannot tag, M/M, can be read as platonic, hints of depression, it's not like I can actually write, only hints doe, really short but I needed to contribute to this fandom, short and (rather) sweet, they hold hands and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel is sad and cold, but Kevin is here to save the day.Can be read as platonic.
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous





	cold nights and warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not send this to Kevin or RT! It's a work of fiction, and I wouldn't want them to actually see it :) Thank you!

The evening was cold, despite the fact summer has just started. Freezing air was filling Daniel's lungs, making him shiver uncontrollably.

He was standing on the bridge right next to his house, staring at the water flowing peacefully right beneath him. The feeling of sadness's the only thing keeping him company.

He always went on that bridge when feeling upset, something about this place seemed so calming. It was comforting, almost - watching little waves of the river hit the sandy coast, illuminated just by lanterns. 

Everything was so quiet, leaving Daniel to his own thoughts. They're loud, unlike the world around - they're screaming, shouting, yelling, making it hard to focus. He's overwhelmed, mess inside his head suffocating him. 

Daniel felt like he's drowning in his own mind. Like gasping for air, but not being able to breath; like trying to swim, but having a rock tied to his leg, making him fall to the bottom of the ocean, again and again.

But he was too tired to fight. Weak, that's how he felt, and there wasn't much he could do.

So he just kept staring, tears starting ro form.

"Dan?" He heard behind him suddenly. "It's really cold."

He knew who it was, he'd recognise that voice everywhere. 

Kevin's voice was full of concern, and Daniel felt guilty that he was the reason behind it.

"Here, grab my hand." the older said softly, taking other's palm in his own. 

"Your hand is so warm." Daniel's voice a bit raspy. Their eyes met for a short while, before the brunette's gaze focused on water again.

"Are you alright? Maybe we should head inside?"

"Nah. Let's stay here for a bit longer, alright?" 

The older smiled, intertwining their fingers. Daniel felt like every one of his problems disappeared the moment they locked their hands. 

His world could be breaking apart, but the moment Kevin smiled, he'd feel like for once, the stars weren't falling on him.

"Alright."


End file.
